Wedding Night
by Pepperweb
Summary: 'And Doctor Song? In prison all her days' 'Her days yes, her nights...well...that's between her and me eh'  Warning, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

River Song sat down slowly onto the hard, flat mattress. She couldn't quite believe she was here, she had thought all the way through the arrest, the trial, the conviction and finally the transport to the Stormcage Containment Facility that_ he_ would come. She knew he couldn't come, but she still hoped that that impossible man would come for her. She laughed. It was a cold laugh.

Her cell was bare. There was a bookshelf of sorts in one corner and a high series of small windows from which she could see it was raining outside. It was always raining on Stormcage. The only light came from the curving corridor outside of her cell. Striped shadows were cast over all the room. River turned away from the bars. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling; the dull grey paint stared back. She closed her eyes and sighed. They had taken away her hallucinogenic lippy, it pissed her off, but she could always get another one, no it was the TARDIS blue diary that was irreplaceable, and that was goodness knows where. Her eyes welled up, even though they were closed, that was the one thing she treasured above all else. That diary, given to her by_ him, _was her life, her life with the Doctor, how she kept track of where he was on his timeline in comparison to hers, for crying out loud it was how she kept track of _him_. The spotter's guide was tucked inside so she always knew who he was, whatever he looked like. But more than that, the diary was her memories of her adventures with him, so she would never forget how wonderful he was, so that when she was alone in a dark, cold cell she could comfort herself with the memories of that dear, _dear_ man. Only now she couldn't. A tear leaked from her eye and ran down her chin.

'Don't cry me a river, River' said an all too familiar voice.

River flew upright, eyes wide open staring straight ahead. There he was. Standing in front of her, arms by his sides, looking so desperately sad. His eyes met hers, then they crinkled as he smiled and said 'What a stupid song anyway, cry me a river… it's physically impossible! Unless….' He petered out looking thoughtful.

River leapt off the bunk and threw herself at the Doctor.

'Woah!' he said struggling for breath. 'River, River what's wrong?' he said concerned, holding her face up to his.

'Oh Doctor' River breathed 'I'm just so glad to see you alive!'

He laughed then and the sound filled her up and she smiled too.

'That's better' he said 'My River's always better with a smile on her face…and that's a fact' he tapped her on the nose gently.

'But Doctor, what are you doing here?' River asked backing away fearfully, for if anyone knew he was alive…

'Well erm…the thing is….' he scratched the back of his neck, unsure of quite what to say.

'Yes?' said River

'Well it's erm….well it's our….you know?'

'No I don't know sweetie, you'll have to tell me' said River, she was becoming more like her old self every moment.

'It's our, erm….well… It's our wedding night' whispered the Doctor leaning forward.

'Ohhh' said River

'Oh indeed' said the Doctor awkwardly.

'Well it isn't really' said River pointing out the obvious. It was months since they got married; the trial had stretched out for a long time….

'Well it is for me' he said nervously 'I finally make an effort to meet you in the right order and I still miss' he sighed.

'Only just' said River quietly. 'I haven't seen you since we were wed'

The Doctor looked up at her quickly 'Really?' he asked, that boyish smile coming back on his face.

'Yes' Breathed River coming to stand very close to him. The Doctor swallowed.

'Well..' he started, until River interrupted him

'Although you could hardly call it a _wedding'_

'What?' he spluttered

'A bowtie wrapped around our hands hardly constitutes a wedding!'

'Now see here…' said the Doctor wagging a finger in her face 'That was a rather special bowtie, my best bowtie, you don't think I was going to die in any old, boring bowtie did you?'

'Oh so you didn't plan on marrying me then did you?' River said angrily

'Of course it wasn't _planned_ it was the only way to shut you up and make you listen and understand you had to kill me!' cried the Doctor

'Shut me up?' yelled River

'Yes!' he said moving in closer to her.

'Yes' he repeated as his lips smothered her protests. The kiss had a slow intensity to it, it burned River, scorching her lips as his began to move against hers. What could she do but melt? She let his mouth explore her own; his tongue flicked out and tasted her top lip even as his teeth playfully nipped her bottom lip. She gasped and withdrew her face from his.

'What's the matter?' he asked petulantly 'Am I a good kisser or not?'

'Oh the best sweetie,' River replied, 'the best. But don't think you can buy me off with a kiss'

'Oh I hoped to win you over with much more' he said flirtily.

River tried her best to ignore him. She said 'My love, I have no idea what sort of ceremony it was, but it was _not_ a wedding'

'It was too a wedding' he protested 'Your parents were there and everything'

'_My pare_…lets not into that now…' River cut herself off 'I don't want to start a war with you'

'And as for the ceremony, it was a Galifreyan one' added the Doctor

'What?' said River breathlessly.

'It was the ceremony of my people' he said quietly, his eyes grew clouded, the way they always did when he remembered times gone by. 'Granted the official ceremony was a lot more pompous and formal but like I said it was a war zone and I had to do the short version….. plus, I had to improvise with the bowtie….. besides bowties are cool' he said grinning 'We should have used bowties in the first place' he said, River knew that the 'we' her was referring to were the Time Lords. She moved in close so they were touching, she leaned into his ear and whispered 'Thank you'

He leaned back to look at her, his eyes gleamed 'Really?'

'Yes'

'Hahah!' he cried grabbing her in a tight embrace. She kissed him then, passionately.

The doctor held her face in his hands as he kissed her back. Mouths moving over each other they grasped each other tighter and tighter. River could feel his tongue running along her lips; she parted them, allowing him access into her warm, wet mouth. He tasted her, she tasted impossibly like River. She playfully nipped his tongue and encircled it with her own, pushing back into his mouth. They stood there for a long time, locked in each other's embrace, until gasping for breath they pulled apart.

The Doctor surveyed River, she was flushed and her lips were red and swollen and slightly apart as she sucked in lungfulls of air, he had never seen anything so erotic in his many lives. He wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her right there. But that was not what he had planned for this evening.

'River..' he panted 'I… I think we should continue this elsewhere…..'

'You're full of good ideas my love' she replied 'where to?'

'I have somewhere perfect in mind' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where's the Tardis?' River asked

'Here!' cried the Doctor snapping his fingers. The Tardis suddenly materialised out of thin air -she'd been there all along-

'Heavy duty cloaking mechanism' explained the Doctor joyously as he ran to the door and pushed it open. He turned back to River and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her inside. At once he ran to the controls and set to work, preparing for flight. River stood, just inside the door watching him, the impossible man, run and jump around the controls just like a little boy. She smiled, but it was a sad smile, she wished she could take care of him. He was almost killed because of her, and it hurt so much that he forgave her, she could never forgive herself.

The Doctor suddenly stopped what he was doing. 'Hey!' he yelled striding across the deck towards her 'You, are not allowed to be sad, River, absolutely not'

He kissed her softly then, his mouth turning up into a smile 'Come on!' he dragged her to the controls and said 'You might as well learn how to fly her then'

'Oh sweetie' sighed River 'Haven't we got something more important to do?'

'Oh' said the Doctor, he looked genuinely disappointed for a second but then perked up as he remembered the real reason why they were together and where they were going. 'Ohhhhh' he smirked, sending her a wink from across the controls. The rest of the journey was spent with the Doctor and River playing kiss chase around the inside of the Tardis.

The Tardis suddenly landed as River was giving the Doctor a very thorough exploration of her mouth. She broke away, 'Where are we?'

'Come see' he said, taking her hand and leading her outside.

Immediately a soft breeze washed over their faces, a sun bathed them in light warmth, and salt spray landed lightly on their lips as they looked over 'The Diamond Ocean, sparkliest sea in the whole universe' declared the Doctor. They had landed on a cliff overlooking the waters below and the planet's sun was low in the sky, as well as its two moons clearly visible in the pink tinged atmosphere.

'It's beautiful' sighed River

'Not really' said the Doctor turning to face her 'Not compared to you'

'Oh' whispered River, tears coming to her eyes.

'What have I told you about crying' he said wiping her tears away with his thumb, 'Come' he said leading her along a sloping cliff path, there was a sort of cream coloured grass about knee height and it tickled as they followed the path, curving around the headland. They did very little talking, just holding hands as they took in the beauty around them. After a while of walking, an object appeared on the horizon. It was a tower, made of a purplish sort of material.

'A lighthouse?' River asked softly, there was no need for raised voices, and she didn't want to spoil the atmosphere.

'Something like that' said the Doctor vaguely.

They soon reached the base of the tower; there was a small door in the side with a sign hanging on a nail which read:

"Key's under the mat, all the best x C"

'Who..? Asked River

'Sssshh' said the Doctor bending down and scrabbling under the mat 'Hmmmmmmm….aha! Got it! He sprang up and brandished the key; it was purple to match the tower. He winked at her as he put it in the lock, jiggled it around a bit and pushed the door open, disappearing inside.

'Haha! It_ is_ like a lighthouse!' he cried

River rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and followed him into the tower. There was a low ceiling of the room River stepped into, it looked more like a sort of cloakroom, there was a curving staircase that wound its way up the outer walls, spiralling to the next level, the Doctor was already halfway up. 'Hurry up!' he called. River closed the tower door after her and ran after him. They continued up several more levels of the tower, through a kitchen, a sitting room and what looked like a ballroom, until panting, they reached the topmost room of the turret. The bedroom.

It was beautiful. The double bed had white sheets, crisp and bright. There was white matching furniture, richly decorated around the room, but what caught the attention were the windows. All around the room, spaced out together were full length windows leading out onto a balcony which ran all the way around. The fabric curtains swayed in the sea breeze, giving the room movement and life.

The Doctor had stopped in the middle of the room. River walked past him and out through one of the open windows onto the balcony. She leaned over looking down. They were almost surrounded on all sides by the Diamond Ocean. It spanned all before her, only disappearing over the soft curve of the horizon over which the low sun was hanging like an orb. The Doctor came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist, travelling lower to rest on her hips. 'Not as beautiful as you' he whispered in her ear. His warm breath caused a shiver to descend down her spine. He began to trail kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, pushing her top down out of the way. His hand lightly touched her chin and turned her face round so that he could meet her lips with his. She turned her whole body towards him. Their lips joined, parted and tongues entwined. The Doctor's hands grasped River closer to him resting in the small of her back. She sighed against him, melting into his touch, unable to think of anything but his lips on her. She let out a small moan when he pulled his face away.

'Are you sure?' he asked

'Completely and utterly my love'

'My love' he repeated, crashing his lips down on hers.

Their passion began to rise to the surface, the kissing became frantic, frenzied. Hands were travelling each other's bodies, pulling closer. River began to push the Doctor back inside to the bedroom. Whilst kissing he shrugged out of his jacket, they stepped over it still heading for the bed. She pushed his braces down, steady fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, when she got to the top she almost ripped off the bowtie, 'Careful' he growled, River shivered, he sounded so delightfully sexy when he was angry. The bowtie and shirt fell to the floor at the end of the bed. River pushed him down so that he was sitting looking up at her. With a fluid movement she lifted off her top and threw it to the floor. Seeing the Doctor stare lustfully at her caused her self-control to falter and she almost pounced on him, attacking his mouth with hers as they crawled back up to the head of the bed. She swung a leg over him and sat on his lap, her hands went to the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. His lips opened and she forced entry into his mouth with her tongue, she tasted him, relishing his delicious Time Lord flavour. He hands were threading into his hair holding him close.

Meanwhile the Doctor's hands were being very busy. They trailed down from her neck, down her chest, over her bra and then round to the back, nimbly undoing the constraining garment. He threw it to the side. He gently traced patterns over her now exposed breasts, circling her nipples before lightly pinching them, then continuing with tracing outlines over her bare skin. River began to shift -almost unconscious that she was doing it- in his lap, causing heat to build between his legs. His hands dropped to the waistband of her prison trousers, even as hers went to his belt. Separating for only a moment they returned now clad only in their underwear. River resumed her position straddling him, but this time she bent to trace his chest with her tongue. The sensation of River's hot mouth on his sensitive nipples caused his erection to grow fully.

River could feel him swelling beneath her it caused her already damp knickers to become soaked, Gods she was so turned on by him! The Doctor lifted her chin up with his long fingers, this time it was he who explored her skin with his mouth. He proceeded to softly suck on her left breast, encasing her peak in his warm mouth, his tongue causing her breath to come in pants, in time he swapped to her right breast.

'Please my love..' whispered River in fractured breaths. She was so ready for him.

He flipped them both over then, so that he was on top, looking down at her. He gazed into her lust filled eyes, they were beautiful. She stared back, transfixed. He bent down and kissed he softly, once, twice, three times.

'Sure?' He asked again

'Positive' she replied, her hands going down to help her shimmy out of her knickers, he did the same with his boxers. She could feel his erection resting against her pubic bone. How she longed for him inside her.

'Please' she said softly.

The Doctor positioned himself so that his weight was not completely on her. He slowly moved a knee up to move River's legs further apart for better access. River brought her arms up to cradle his face as he looked into her eyes. He began to gently push inside her. She bit her lip, she knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't care, she loved the man in her arms, she would die for him.

The Doctor could feel the resistance of her hymen, he whispered 'Sorry' as he pushed on and it broke. River gasped softly and he covered her mouth with hers, kissing the pain away. He continued to enter her, it was easier now; she was so wet for him. He filled her completely and then began to move out, starting up a slow rhythm. River groaned as he withdrew, he belonged inside of her, entirely.

He kept up a slow pace so she could get used to the sensation, but soon she was moaning for more, he complied, moving faster, thrusting deeper.

As the Doctor sped up River felt something building within her 'Don't stop' she cried, moaning every time he filled her then withdrew.

He could feel her tight walls constricting his member, the pressure and pace of his thrusts were arousing him more and more, he was going to come soon. He started groaning now at each plunge inside River's hot, wet cunt.

It was almost more than she could bear; over and over he was driving into her, her hips started to rise up creating a different more extreme angle. The pleasure was growing inside her, soon it would burst.

'Don't….please…don't…stop…more…..more!' she was crying out, her hands raked his back, pulling him closer. 'So…..close' she moaned. He climax was coming closer, building, building.

The Doctor grasped her closer and as her climax was just about to come he spoke into her ear.

He told her his real name.

Her orgasm rushed over her, causing her body to thrash uncontrollably underneath him, she screamed his name in pleasure. He came then, following her into ecstasy.

They lay side by side, gazing into each other's eyes. River lifted hand and placed it on his cheek. She would do anything for the man she loved. She would do anything, she would die for him.


End file.
